dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman Vol 2 39
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Poisoned Souls | Synopsis1 = In the middle of a business trip with Steve, Hermes psychically senses Diana's peril, and unsuccessfully tries to establish contact with the Amazon. As Steve looks on with growing concern, Hermes declares that Diana's soul is no longer part of the mortal plane. On Themyscira, a still-suspicious Lois watches as golden apples are passed among the banquet-goers; her suspicions are shared by Rovo, and the two politely decline the apples. The banquet proceeds without incident - until Rabbi Hecht suddenly spits out his meal, accusing the Amazons of using non-kosher ingredients. A storm of arguments and insults break out between the Amazons and the mortals, each wallowing in their personal prejudices; soon, even Queen Hippolyte has lost her composure. As Lois tries to photograph the chaos, she is attacked by Lin Koo, who accuses her of exploiting foreign crises like all American journalists. Emboldened by this, the arguments become an all-out brawl; only Lois, Rovo, Robert Cantwell (who had also declined the apples, due to allergies), and Diana remain clearheaded, but to Lois' horror, Diana seems to revel in the violence. Desperate, Lois and Cantwell take the two youngest banquet-goers - Rovo and Lin Koo - and try to flee, only to be cornered by the Amazon Princess. With a sneer, Diana dismisses the entire Feast as a farce, but is contested by Rovo, who openly - and correctly - doubts her very identity. Enraged, "Diana" attacks the quartet; when Lois tries to fight back, she is easily overpowered by the larger woman, who starts to strangle her. Just as Lois thinks herself dead, however, her attacker suddenly melts into a puddle of slime. The real Diana had - for just an instant - awakened from Eris' spell, exorcising her Eris-born doppelganger. Smelling baked apples in the doppelganger's remains, the group (save for a skeptical Lin Koo) concludes that it was the banquet's apples which had driven the others to such violence. Then, recalling that the apples had been brought by the Amazon priestesses, and that the real Diana had left in search of head priestess Menalippe, they seize a pair of horses and ride to the Amazon Princess's last-known destination - Hellene's altar. Unfortunately, their movements are easily detected by Eris, who - through Menalippe - orders the Amazons to kill them all. Panicked, the group enters the caves behind the altar, unaware of how thick they have grown with Eris' power. Under such influences, Lois loses her patience and blindly rushes ahead, only to plunge into the same void Diana had. Soon, the reporter finds herself barely clinging to a web of roots, all spiraling up into a massive apple tree. It is in this tree that Diana has become imprisoned - and it is by this tree that Eris stands, ready to destroy her newest trespassers. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}